This invention relates to ultrasonic diagnostic imaging systems and, in particular, to ultrasound systems with control panels that articulate laterally.
Cart-borne ultrasound systems are convenient to use in a hospital, as they can be used in a dedicated imaging lab where they are essentially stationary, or can be rolled to a patient""s bedside when a medical condition or other expedient dictates. When the ultrasound exam is being conducted at bedside, the clinician is applying the ultrasound probe to the patient in the bed while manipulating the controls of the ultrasound system located next to the bed. Often it is not possible to position the ultrasound system close enough to the patient bed so that scanning can be conducted comfortably. The bedframe or restraining bar can prevent the ultrasound system from being moved in close proximity to the patient. As a result, the clinician must extend to reach the ultrasound system controls while trying to hold the ultrasound probe in contact with the patient""s body. The required contortions can be exhausting and potentially debilitating. It would be desirable to be able to locate the control panel in close proximity to the patient even when the ultrasound system is relatively removed from the patient, and to do so adjustably for a particular exam setting.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention a control panel for a cart-borne ultrasound system is provided which can be articulated laterally. Preferably the control panel can be moved laterally in both directions relative to a nominal center position to accommodate an exam being conducted on either side of the ultrasound system. In a given embodiment the control panel may slide smoothly from side to side, or may move through a plurality of lateral detent positions. It is preferred that the control panel have a center lock position in either case. Preferably the control panel also swivels, so that it can be moved laterally to the side of the ultrasound system cart, then swiveled to oppose the operator in a comfortable position.